


the reason comes in the common tongue (of your lovin' me)

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Series: the best of you [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: for John Tavares and Auston Matthews, there's magic on the ice and then there's what could be off it.this was just meant to be porn but they caught feelings





	the reason comes in the common tongue (of your lovin' me)

John finds himself glancing towards the glass, towards Auston, and he knows that he shouldn’t have shivers running up his spine at the way Auston is grinning. This is the guy that will be his capitan by next year, this is a 20 year old hockey player, this is a guy going into his third year in the league. This is a guy who is talented and brilliant and _shit_ , looking at John like there’s magic on the ice. He had felt something when they had practiced together, the easy way they passed, the smiles they shared. It was something he’d never felt before but he’d heard about the instant connection on and off the ice that some other pairs had experienced and it was something he had wanted, almost as much as he wanted to raise the cup.

He skates over to Auston, in under-armour that clings to his arms and chest, and _why_ is John noticing these things, his nose red from the cold and taps the glass.

“You done, JT?” Auston asks, smirking slightly as John lets out a heavy breath, he had been skating for two hours, practicing shots and defensive moves. All Auston had been doing to talking with the trainers about his shoulder and watching him for the past 30 minutes. John brushes his hair back, noticing that Auston’s eyes follow his hand and nods.

“Did we have plans or something?” he asks, pulling open the door and raising an eyebrow as Auston just leans against the glass, biting his lip.

“I was going to suggest dinner, you haven’t been in the city as long as I have.” Auston says as John bends down to unlace his skates. It’s not deliberate except for the small smirk that finds its way on his face when he hears the way Auston lets out a deep breath and straightens up, tensing a bit. So, maybe, John’s testing the waters. Maybe, he’s hoping for something.

But he knows that he’s actually been in this city for way longer than Auston has and no one will forgive him if he misses a chance to make fun of one of the “kids”. Even if it means letting the tension bleed out of the air like a balloon being jabbed at by a pair of scissors instead of letting it linger like John wants it to.

“Matts, I’ve been here for way longer than you. I definitely should be the one treating you to dinner.”

“That so?” Auston mutters, letting John pass him as he heads to the locker room to change.

“Yep.” John calls over his shoulder, pushing open the door and removing his skates in the time that it takes for Auston to walk in.

“That took some time, Matts. You forget where the locker room is?” John teases, pulling off his Leafs shirt and putting it on his locker.

He doesn’t hear any response for a minute and he turns to see Auston looking at John and biting his lip.

“No, no, I didn’t forget.” Auston responds, quickly, his eyes looking at the floor and John just nods.

“I’m going to shower, do you want to meet at the garage in like 20 minutes?” He asks and Auston nods. Well, that’s something to remember, John going shirtless can render Auston, four goals in his NHL Debut, Matthews non-verbal. He’s seen the way that Beau had reacted at the way Barzy just didn’t care about modesty and he knows that this a power that he has to use sparingly. Unless something actually happens, of course. Because once the rookies had figured out that they were equally into each other, well, the amount of time in which Barzy wandered around half naked increased dramatically and so to had the amount of time that Beau spent blushing and distracted. It had made for a massive amount of money changing hands and the rookies spending probably about a third of their salery’s on fines for pda because there was an enormous amount of making out in the locker room after games. He wants something like that, that level of adoration and love and part of him feels the heat of Auston’s eyes on his back as he heads to the shower and thinks, maybe.

He flips on the water and he can hear Auston singing as he changes into something not exercise clothes. He closes his eyes for a minute but when he opens them, all he hears is the pounding of the water and the way his heart seems to want to pull him towards Auston. He lets out a deep breath and finishes up washing his body, tugging on his cock a few times. In his head he thinks about Auston walking in, wondering where he is and pulling him into the shower, getting his white shirt all soaked and sticking to his abs and he lets out a groan. Low enough that no one would be able to hear it, there’s a reason he made sure to grab the furthest stall after all. He doesn’t do anything else though, changing into his jeans and black flannel, what passes for casual clothes for him, a few minutes later. He checks his phone and sees a text from Naz, inviting him for beers tomorrow. He quickly writes back a yes and then puts his phone in his back pocket, shutting off the lights in the place that is very quickly getting called home.

Auston is waiting for him, leaning against the hood of John’s car and John nearly swallows his tongue.

“Dinner?” Auston asks, opening the passenger door the minute John clicks open the car, thankfully not noticing the way that John’s hands shake as he pulls out the keys.

John nods as he gets in the driver’s seat, saying, “I was thinking of an italian place, pasta sounds really good right now.”

Auston grins over at him, “it really does,” he gestures to the consul, “mind if I turn on the radio?”

“Sure, as long as it’s not EDM, I can’t stand that shit.”

Auston laughs, shaking his head as a pop song blasts through the speakers. One that Auston recognizes because he starts mouthing the words and John can’t contain the fond smile that lifts up his mouth. Auston seems so carefree in this moment, not someone with the weight of a franchise on his shoulders and as he drums on his knee, John falls a little deeper into the hurricane that is Auston Matthews.

He turns back to focus on the road, luckily they’re not going on the freeway so the fact that Auston rolls down the windows almost immediately doesn’t bug his ears. It’s about a 10 minute drive and they just enjoy being in each other’s presence, John looking at the streets that he now gets to call home full time and Auston singing along beside him. It’s peaceful and wonderful and John wants this for more than just a few moments.

He had pulled the “hometown hero came home” card to get them a reservation, it’s not exactly fancy but the restaurant is really popular with the locals even on a wednesday.

He gets out the car and goes to pull open Auston’s door to Auston cracking up, hands slapping his knees.

“Is this what every teammate should expect?  I want to see Mitch’s face when he finds out that his childhood hero will wine him and dine him.”

John glares, “No wining for you, Matthews, you aren’t 21 yet.”

“But I’m legal here.” Auston responds, pouting as they make their way into the restaurant and are immediately lead to their seats.

“Ah, yes the miracle that is the Canadian drinking laws, I was so aggravated when I got to Long Island and Dougie ordered me a shirley temple at the first big team event instead of a tequila like I had asked for.”

Auston chuckles at that, low and gravelly and John grabs for the water, taking a long sip so he doesn’t accidentally blurt out something about wanting to hear what Auston sounds like after being tickled in bed. Not that, oh, even in his own brain, he can’t deny how much he wants to man sitting opposite him, illuminated in the candlelight, perusing the menu.

They end up splitting a salad and two pastas as well as dessert and it feels more like a date than anything that John has done in a long time.

He’s driving Auston back to his condo, the easy conversation at dinner fading away to a comfortable silence when Auston breaks the stalemate.

“That was a date right?” He asks, his voice a little shaky, the words coming out rushed and soft as though he needs the possibility of denailablity. John wants to park, wants to face Auston for this, wants to be able to look Auston in the eye but he doesn’t. He just breathes out a “yes.”

The rest of ride is silent, but not the comfortable kind of silence, the kind of silence that stretches, that crests over John’s heart and leaves him wondering, the kind of silence from the way that Auston keeps looking over at him, looking down and biting his lip whenever his eyes find John’s in the darkness. It’s everything that’s not getting said, every action that’s being ached to be done. And it’s the overwhelming potential that just waiting to be discovered, the desire that’s simmering in the space between them, waiting to be called a name. Love, lust, John isn’t sure where this could go but all he knows for sure is that there’s no going back if something happens tonight.

John parks in front of Auston’s building and doesn’t turn of the car, he’s so much older that any moves have to be from Auston’s side and Auston doesn’t say anything, just reaches over and traces John’s face with his eyes, steady and measuring. Like he’s trying to figure out the way to deke around the defense to get what should be an impossible goal. Whatever doubts, whatever obstacles, he’s trying to find he doesn’t and he clicks open John’s seatbelt. The only sound in the car is the engine still running and the way that both of them are releasing air from their lungs. And the pounding of John’s heartbeat at the way Auston’s hand brushes against his leg.

“Auston.” He mutters, turning to face the younger man and seeing the way his pupils are blown black. He doesn’t say anything else as Auston quickly opens the door and goes to plug in his code so the front door can swing open. He ends up right behind Auston, drawing in a breath as he sees the way that Auston’s jeans cling to his ass, leaving nothing to John’s imagination and John wants to reach out and grab but the door swings opens and Auston heads to the elevator with a purpose.

The moment that Auston tries pressing the doors close symbol at least twice the minute that John steps inside, John can’t resist teasing him.

“Eager much bud?” John asks, barely holding in a laugh as Auston just shoots him a frown, tapping his foot against the metal. John notices the way that Auston is standing on the opposite side of him, trying to put as much distance between them.

“I’m really that irresistibile?” He mutters under his breath, but it’s so quiet that Auston hears him and snorts in response. Before he can answer verbally the elevator doors open and Auston reaches for John’s hand, pulling along to room 3 and John chuckles at that. These kids and their love of their numbers. But then he remembers when Casey had come in wearing Matt’s sweatshirt a couple of years ago and the way Matt had looked, possessive and wanting and satisfied all at once. And he turns to look back at Auston, who’s pushing open the door and thinks about him in a 91 blue jersey, John’s name on the back and can barely contain the moan that tries to fight its way out of his mouth. He gets why they love their numbers a little bit now.

Auston turns to face him as John stands in the doorway and then he steps through and Auston kicks the door closed and pulls him close.

“We’re doing this?” he asks, sounding sure and yet absolutely terrified if John says no, of the ramifications.

John swallows and can’t seem to find the words that don’t give him away and so he just kisses Auston instead, soft and firm. It’s a rush, even though it’s quick and gentle and John feels like he has wires running up his skin, like an electric shock, like something is permanently marking him. It feels way longer than is, John’s hands curled on Auston’s hips, Auston’s hand thrust in John’s hair and they pull apart and John feels like he’s just bag skated for hours. Auston pants at him and goes to his bedroom, it’s his house and like everything else in Toronto, including the team, including John, people are just waiting for him to say that’s he’s ready to claim it. John feels claimed as Auston reaches his hand back, pulls John in the bedroom, the messy grey sheets, the 5 pillows, the chargers on the nightstand, the framed pucks. It’s Auston’s space. And Auston is one to pull off his shirt, John’s eyes finding his hard abs, the v leading down to his dick, the thin trail of hair. John steps forward, pulling Auston into a kiss, hands running up and down each other’s bodies, Auston’s hand pushing up John’s shirt as the other hand grasps at his hair. John groans at a particularly hard tug and shoves Auston towards the bed.

He falls, hair mussed and legs at the edge of the bed. John steps between his legs, smirking as he trails a hand down Auston’s chest, skirting just around the edge of his boxers. He presses a hand down on his stomach, keeping Auston laying on the bed even as he tries to reach upward to John.

“ _Fuck_.” Auston gasps out as John pulls off his boxers, “Touch me, Johnny. Please.”

John just smirks wider, sinking to his knees in front of Auston and presses down harder as Auston tries to jerk off the bed. John doesn’t know how Auston likes this, if Auston’s ever done this with a teammate before. But he knows that they’re going to be so good on the ice and if this night is even 50% as good as the hockey is, it’s going to blow a lot of John’s past hookups out of the water.

He looks up at Auston and hears a low gasp, punched out and shaken and he flicks his tongue out once, twice, three times. He bends forward a little, gets his tongue on Auston’s thick dick and he feels a hand snake into his hair. He sucks Auston into his mouth, feeling the weight of him and feels the hand in his hair scramble for grippage and he hums around Auston’s dick.

John hears a breathless “fuck” and chances a glance upwards and _jesus_ Auston squirming around, arm thrown over his eyes and teeth biting down harshly on his lips, he feels his dick go from the half chub to full length in a matter of seconds. He’s dead set now on completely wrecking Auston, reducing him to monosyllabic words and groans and he smirks, pulling off of Auston for a moment just to hear the whine that comes from above him.

He dives back down to his task, intent to hear Auston fall apart, and he swallows Auston down completely, flicking his tongue along the shaft briefly before tasting the first spurt of pre-come. He hears the gasped out, “John, fuck” from Auston. It’s breathless and wanting and John wants to hear it forever. He focuses though, backing off Auston to tongue at the slit, drawing up pre-cum, bubbling over the cockheaed and smearing around his lips. John smirks once, taking in the loud groan that tumbles from Auston’s mouth, before sucking him down again, tightening a little so Auston comes. And fuck, if John wasn’t already throbbing he’s this close to cuming in his pants like a teenager, something he’d never done as a teenager.

“John, fuck, please. _Johnny_.” Auston literally wails out his name as John hums around his dick, swallowing most of Auston’s cum but he can’t keep the last bit in and it spills over to his lips. He goes to wipe it off, maybe feed it to Auston, but Auston does one better, sitting up in one smooth motion and pulling John up by his hair. He catches sight of Auston, hair mussed from where he’d been gripping it, face red, mouth incredibly close to bleeding and pupils blown black. Fuck, he looks ruined. For once, Auston looks less than completely in control and John made him look like that. He wants to keep looking but Auston pulls him closer and kisses him, sucking on John’s bottom lip and tasting his own cum. John slips his tongue in, slick and dirty and pulls back. He pushes off his pants and Auston fucking whimpers at the sight of John’s dick. He smirks, tugging on it once before knee walking up the bed. Auston is leaning against the headboard, hands digging into his thighs and John is a big guy but he feels massive as he looms over the absolutely wrecked body of the star center.

“Please, John. Please. I want to.” Auston asks, looking this close to begging and fuck how John wants to hear the way he gets when it’s been days and John hasn’t fed him his cock or fucked him. He wants to see just how desperate Auston can get, how shamelessly. He smirks, acting like he’s thinking about it, but he’s thinking about the first time he gets a hat trick on the ACC ice, the way Auston will look at him. If when they go out to celebrate, he’d been able to get Auston on his knees in the club, coming out and going back to boys absolutely wrecked. Thinking about rewarding Auston for his own play, tying him to the headboard and rimming until he can’t even make his mouth form John’s name. Thinking about getting Auston in thigh highs and panties, about having him ride John slow for hours, cock caged and begging.

But right now, he wants to get off, he wants to give Auston what he wants and Auston looks close to tears at the thought of not getting to suck John’s dick and he presses him down. Letting Auston rest right above his dick for a second before tilting upwards, getting a good hand tangled in Auston’s hair and feeding him his dick. Auston doesn’t have John’s lack of gag reflex and so he chokes but that just makes John squirt out pre-cum which Auston eagerly licks up. He’s giving John these soft kitten licks and normally John would just shove him down but fuck Auston’s tongue feels so good.

“Fuck baby, your mouth feels so fucking good.” John groans out, feeling Auston hum around his dick, mouth wet and warm and he feels his dick tighten.

He tugs on Auston’s hair and Auston looks up at him, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes, pupils so wide that his eyes look black and mouth bulging around John’s cock.

“I’m gonna come, sweetheart.” He gasps out and Auston nods, sucking John even harder.

“Auston, fuck, oh god, fuck.” He moans, coming in Auston’s mouth. Auston swallows all of it and then starts coughing almost immediately and John quickly lifts him up a little so he can lean against the headboard and Auston rests against his chest. He rubs at Auston’s shoulders, grinning into his hair as Auston slowly starts sounding a little less like he’s about to die over John’s cum, which would be awful. How the fuck would he tell Dubas that oh yeah, the future of our team died because he was giving me a blowjob and I didn’t think to just cum on his face.

“Fuck, that was so good.” Auston says, still sounding fuck out and John nods, tipping Auston’s chin up to kiss him. He tastes hints of himself in the kiss and he kisses Auston a little less chastely, grinning against Auston’s lips before letting himself pull away.

“Can we do this again?” John asks, suddenly feeling just a little unsure. Like he went too fast too soon, even though Auston clearly enjoyed it.

Auston’s grin goes wide, just like way he looks after scoring the game winner, as he pushes himself up and whispers a “yes” against John’s lips before sealing it with a kiss.

They fall asleep soon after, John’s hand intertwined with Auston’s.

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from Moment's Silence by Hozier
> 
> this is my first time writing pure porn 
> 
> there might be more coming in this verse - the media tour and the general season might grant inspiration
> 
> find me on twitter @arrowsanddemons


End file.
